


烟巷3

by youyousile0903



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youyousile0903/pseuds/youyousile0903
Summary: 天卓天，双鸭，代发
Relationships: 天卓天
Kudos: 6





	烟巷3

等高天亮回到大厅的时候卓定已经不在原地，他伸着脖子朝周围望了一圈，确认了卓定不在附近后立刻黑着脸钻进了人堆。理性上来讲卓定此时的失踪并没有出乎高天亮的意料，如果林炜翔真像他所说的一样把刘青松的常客都请来了，现在大厅里发生什么骚乱他都不会感到奇怪。刚刚在和林炜翔的交流中高天亮理所当然的把考虑的重点放在刘青松的身上，所以他的第一时间考虑到的是是刘青松的感受，他对林炜翔的提问也只是单纯的从刘青松的角度发起的，但随即他就想到了更多东西，林炜翔的宴会显然是荒谬的，它的荒谬不只单纯的体现在发起者扭曲的动机上，上巷子里寻花问柳是一件相当私人的事，楼里的常客在外有各自的身份，有家中有妻有子的政客，也有年纪轻轻就醉于风月的少年。在巷子里找几个可心的男孩玩玩对于有的人而言是可以和人谈论的娱乐项目，但对更多的客人来说，他们只有在一个人的时候才会在夜里变成“嫖客”，他们把自己嫖客的身份藏在巷子的夜晚里，情爱和欲望都由自己一个人尝。而林炜翔却把这样的一群人聚在了一起，让他们剥开道貌岸然的外壳，不加掩饰的聚在一个并不算大的大厅里，这些常客里当然有只钟情刘青松一人风流客，但更多的只是喜欢漂亮皮囊的欲望的走狗，他们的猎物不可能只有刘青松。

卓定很危险，高天亮这样想着。他在人群中穿行的时候心脏轰轰烈烈的鼓动，仿佛胸膛下压了一场狂风。林炜翔回来的路上说他要找个显眼的位置恭候刘青松大驾光临，不知道跑到哪去了，要是现在他还在高天亮旁边，看见小天阴沉的表情，肯定要笑他老妈子笑他小题大做，从林炜翔的角度来看这是正常的，他自己多少也懂这些人心里的弯弯绕绕，可是现在大厅里这么多人，只要拒绝也没有谁能来硬的。可是他的想法并不正确，从某种意义上来讲林炜翔算不上一个真正的嫖客，他只是不小心和这里产生了联系的普通人，他对巷子的了解片面的限制在刘青松的身上，所以他不明白一个很浅显的规则——这里的男孩通常都没有权利拒绝。

最后高天亮是在大厅角落的吧台发现卓定的，他正低着头看向自己握在手里的红酒杯，身边坐着一个西装革履的男人，举着装着红酒的高脚杯朝着卓定言笑晏晏。高天亮熟悉这个男人，男孩们私下里聚在一起会把客人按麻烦程度分为三六九等，男人显然是最难缠的那一等，在高天亮还没开始接客的时候刘青松就警告他以后接男人的单要小心点，刚刚来巷子里的孩子私下里传男人有雏鸟情节，果然高天亮的十五岁生日一过，他就接到了来自男人的第一个邀约，从此高天亮的性的认知旅程踏上了一个痛苦的起点，他记不清自己参与过的大部分性爱，可是他忘不掉和男人做爱时的每一个细节。那个夜晚回来的时候高天亮本来想绕过他和刘青松的房间和黄琛挤一张单人床，可是没想到刘青松开着灯等了自己大半夜。被男人搞出来的淤青和伤口暴露在灯光下的时候高天亮只觉得难堪，所幸刘青松没有怜悯他，他面无表情的给高天亮见血的伤口涂上了碘酒就灯一关睡觉去了。直到现在高天亮都十分感激刘青松在那个夜晚留给他的体面，他清楚的记得当时他身上撕裂的伤口在朝他呻吟，但是他无暇顾及，他能做到的只是闭上眼睛去等待刘青松可能发出的叹息，就像等待判决的俄罗斯罗盘赌徒。可能马上卓定也要面对这样的审判，可是高天亮却没有自信给卓定足够的体面，他看着卓定瘦小的背影，在一米八几的男人面前显得无力又干瘪，关于卓定和性的想象前所未有的变得清晰起来，也许卓定会用他黏在一起的奇怪发音讨饶，也许会和他一样在做爱时绷紧了小腿，他在脑中幻想着卓定做爱的种种细节，这些镜头层层叠叠的砌在一起，一点一点的把高天亮压进湖底。窒息是一个不需要多长时间就能完成的过程，于是高天亮迫不得已的发现，他是如此厌恶这些由他自己想象出来的这些细节，他对卓定的过度关心并不是出于对难得的同龄朋友的照顾，他体内的私欲在沉沉的嘶吼，他也许只是不想看到卓定和别人做爱。

高天亮感觉到自己的身体贴上了男人的后背，等他回过神来，他的手指已经开始抚摸男人的脸，他能感到男人的脊背因为他突然的贴身接触颤动了一下，他敏锐的接受到了男人的身体发给他的讯号，一个宣誓这具身体的主人愿意接受诱惑的讯号。于是他在卓定的注视下把脸贴上了男人的脖子，伸出舌头从侧颈舔到男人的耳朵，他的舌头在男人的外耳廓上转了一圈后又开始轻轻的吮吸耳垂，直到男人的耳朵整个充血，才笑嘻嘻的贴着男人发烫的耳朵，发出了最浅显易懂的邀请。

“好久不见了，先生，我好想你。”

他直起身来，伸手去拿放在卓定面前和高脚杯，男人在卓定的右手侧，而卓定的酒杯在自己的左手边，高天亮不得越过男人的后背，俯下身子去够杯子，这个动作让高天亮不可避免的撞上了卓定的眼睛，卓定眼睛瞪的大大的，恐惧和错愕复杂的缠在一起，看的高天亮心虚，他怕自己心里的深井被勘破，只能遏制住自己避开卓定目光的欲望，面朝卓定把高脚杯里的红酒一饮而尽，然后直视着卓定的眼角，笑的轻佻。可惜他没有机会接着观察卓定的眼角来判断自己的表演怎么样，这是他今天看向卓定的最后一眼，他朝卓定笑完就没骨头似的挂在了男人的脖子上，推推搡搡的和男人一起走出了大厅，倚在男人身上歪歪斜斜的向前走，没有再回头，他不敢再回头。

走到大厅的出口上高天亮在心里松了口气，离开了卓定的视野范围他也懒得再表演全套，挂在男人脖子上的胳膊立刻借着重力落了下来，惹得男人朝他投了个疑惑的眼神。  
“先生太高啦，”高天亮笑嘻嘻的回应了男人，他十六岁，变声期还没有结束，不需要刻意吊着嗓子声音也比成年男性柔软清亮，“一直搂着先生很累的，我怕我一会没力气啊。”

男人大概是对这个答案很满意，没有像往常一样借题发挥纠缠下去，环上小天的肩膀就朝二楼的客房走。被丢在床上的时候高天亮觉得自己脑子昏昏沉沉，浑身发烫，他熟悉这种感觉，应该是酒里被下了药，于是认命的把脸埋进枕头里蹭了蹭，棉质枕套稍稍吸收了一点他脸颊上的热量，这让他稍微清醒了一点，刚想挣扎着坐起来就被男人重新摁回床上。显然男人没打算给他适应药物的时间，用近乎撕扯的力度脱下了高天亮的白色t恤和深蓝色牛仔裤，然后用力掐住男孩的脖子，不到三秒高天亮就感觉自己肺部和鼻腔烧了起来，他了解男人的力气，现在反抗没有任何意义，所以就算他已经在心里骂了男人无数遍疯子，脸上仍努力的挤出了一个谄媚的笑。直到高天亮觉得自己真要背过气时男人才松开手，空气重新涌入肺部的感觉让他觉得整个呼吸道都和烧着了一样，他侧过身开始剧烈地咳嗽，把耳膜都咳的嗡嗡作响，嗓子里漫着股血的味道。缺氧造成的晕眩感和药物作用叠加在了一起，把他搞得更迷糊了，估计再闭会眼睛就能直接睡过去远离痛苦，不过他不敢在这疯子面前毫无防备的睡着，只好费力的分开了黏在一起的眼皮看向男人的方向。

这间客房是专门为又特殊癖好的客人准备的，除了安全套润滑油这种常规物品之外，束缚器按摩棒这类道具也是一应俱全。高天亮看见男人轻车熟路的从床头柜抽屉里翻出一堆物什堆在床上，然后从里面挑出一双手铐在他眼前展示了一下，小天乖顺的伸出手，配合男人的动作把任由他把自己固定在床头的铁栏上，窒息的潮水已经随着这一顿折腾缓缓褪去了，随着一起褪去的是口腔里的血腥气，也许是心理因素作祟，他觉着鼻腔里飘过一缕淡淡的红酒味道，和红酒一起出现的是卓定那双瞪大的眼睛，他的脑中不合时宜的出现了关于卓定的想象，要是卓定喝下了那杯红酒会怎么样，他想，心中模模糊糊的照出一个不清晰的幻影。现在他的皮肤已经染上了一层病态的粉红色，乳头和性器都又涨又痒，而男人坐在一旁冷眼旁观手被死死的反扣在床头上，。高天亮哭了，啜泣声里夹着沉闷的喘息，热流在他的身体里疯狂的游窜，他哭的恰到好处，正好此时他释放不了自己的欲望，只能用力床单上磨蹭着腰，他的眼泪适时的出现在眼眶里，好像他的身体换了一种方式消解他自己消解不了的燥热，他可以心安理得的骗自己这不过是正常的生理现象，就算他听到自己心里还有个小小的声音在哭，不是卓定，他听见那个小声音在说，幸好在这的不是卓定。

高天亮时常想摘掉自己的泪腺，在他的认识里哭是一件很丢脸的事，他学了那么多自己不喜欢的取悦手段，习惯了在做爱时放下所有尊严，唯独不愿意把眼泪当作换取怜爱的筹码，但老天爷似乎偏爱和人做对，他的眼泪就是比同龄男孩要多一点，十五岁的时候他甚至一度认为做爱时候掉眼泪是和射精一样的正常生理现象，直到他在和刘青松聊天的不小心把这个想法说漏嘴，才在刘青松长达一周的嘲笑里了解到原来不是每个人做爱的时候都会哭。高天亮和男人频繁发生性关系的时间段正好是他刚刚过完十五岁生日的那几个月，那个时候高天亮还不会和现在一样在做爱的时候刻意的控制自己的泪腺，眼泪是他崩溃的起点，所以现在男人也理所当然的把高天亮此刻的眼泪赋予了象征意义，施虐欲在他心里挖出的空洞此刻被高天亮眼泪填满，他进入高天亮身体时是带着股自以为是的傲慢，大概是真把自己当做这具身体的救世主了。

接下来的事情高天亮也不是很清楚了，药大概不是他以前吃的那种药，副作用比他认知里的春药都要大一些，男人进入他身体不久他就进入了一种半昏迷的状态，他觉着自己好像睡着了，又好像没有。在梦里梦外的交合处渗进来了现实的声音，他听见了铃铛在唱，皮鞭划过空气的尖啸，还有身体交合处的响。等他醒来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮，房间里只剩下他一个人，窗外有蝉在聒噪的叫。他浑身发麻，费了些力气才从床头够到手机，锁屏界面电子数字告诉他现在是三点，消息提示栏里显示着卓定的qq消息和未接来电，他的手指在解锁键边犹豫了几秒钟没有解，把手机扔在一旁，躺在床上看着天花板发愣，直到后穴里流出一股黏腻液体才回过神，拖着自己沉重的身子慢吞吞的进了洗手间。很少会有客人愿意给这些脏兮兮的男孩子清理身体，因此自我清理就成了小天工作中必不可少的一部分，平时他基本上都是冲个澡把精液弄出来就算完事，可是今天他在喷头的水流下站了一会，就是觉得洗不干净，干脆把喷头丢进浴缸里，盯着日照灯下氤氲的水汽又出了神，浴缸里的水平线上升的很快，他关关水钻进浴缸的时候水位已经越过了安全线，温水从白色浴缸的边缘涌出来，落在了冰冷的理石地板上，高天亮半跪在浴缸里，两腿微微叉开，两根手指伸进自己被折磨到红肿的后穴，手指上黏的一小缕精液在抽出来的时候就散开在温水里，他近乎神经质的不断的重复着这个流程，直到他残余的体力撑不住自己现在这个吃力的姿势才罢休。他坐下来蜷在了浴缸边缘上，水没过了他的锁骨，没过了他刚刚跪坐时没不到的地方，现在他全身的伤口在温水包裹下停止了麻木，它们似乎是活着的，尖锐的朝高天亮的大脑皮层输送疼痛信号，皮鞭留下的痕迹狰狞的伏在皮肤上，他隔着水面，满不在乎的查看自己的伤口，他的目光从小腿爬到了肚腹上，最后举起双臂，看暗红的鞭痕在日照灯下闪闪发亮，他的目光在这几道伤口上驻留了很长时间，他知道自己的白色短袖遮不住这里的伤痕，举到胳膊酸了就把放下去休息一会再举起来，伤口上的水痕刚刚褪去就又覆了新的一层，他真的看了好久了，久到他的手指被水泡出一层褶皱，浴缸里的水温已经不比他体温高，他目不转睛的注视着那些渗着血的痕迹，好像他多看几眼伤口就能消失一样。

高天亮从浴室出来的时候天还是灰蒙蒙的，他拿起手机确认了一下时间，还没到四点，卓定的消息记录和未接来电又在锁屏界面最中间的位置弹了出来，看的他心烦，他还不知道自己现在要用什么样的态度对卓定，也不知道自己能给他一个怎样的解释，昨天下午对上卓定眼睛的心虚感还刻在他脑海里，他在心里无力的构想自己对上卓定的眼睛之后还能拿什么话解释自己莫名其妙的行为，挂着副像临刑前死囚的壮烈表情点开了qq置顶对话框，所幸他屏幕上的聊天内容没让他的表情接着壮烈下去，十几条未读消息只有一句昨天傍晚发的“什么时候回来”，剩下的全是一个卧倒的粉色小猪的表情包，隔一个小时就发一张，最后一张的发送时间是两点半。高天亮笑了起来，也许是为那张和卓定很像的小猪表情包，也许是为卓定小心翼翼的善良，最后一张表情包的发送时间在高天亮的脑子里多停了一下，卓定应该在睡觉，他可没有神经大条到能现在大摇大摆的回房间把卓定吵醒，这间客房还残留着昨天晚上荒唐的痕迹，他也不想接着待下去，思忖了一下决定去巷子里散散步消磨时间，穿上衣服就晃晃荡荡下楼了。

这是高天亮第一次见四点的巷子，一般这个时候他都窝在房间里打游戏或睡觉，他步子慢悠悠的在这个没什么生气的巷子里游荡，突然意识到原来街道也可以是死的，没有笑嘻嘻的站在街边的男孩子，没有来这里想装大人的初中生混混，生意很好的刨冰小贩还没出摊，一街的小商铺都锁着门，高天亮从巷头溜达到巷尾，见到的人一只手就能数过来，现在的巷子没有人的声音，只有蝉在知了知了的叫，路边有几颗歪脖子树好像特别招蝉，从入夏开始巷子里的知了声就没停过，平日里高天亮很烦这种聒噪的生物，而此刻也正是因为这些家伙的存在，巷子才显得有点活劲，他的心底暂时对这些吵闹的家伙生出些好感来，在枝叶最茂盛的树下停了下来脚步，抬头想看看那些不睡觉的昆虫藏在树上的哪个地方。蝉当然不会这么轻易的就让人类搞明白它们的藏身之处，高天亮在树下站了一会，没等到一只冒头的蝉，倒是街边的小卖铺卷帘门吱吱啦啦的转开了，穿着红睡衣的女人睡眼惺忪的站在卷帘门里，看到站在门口的高天亮一下子吓清醒了，“你今天怎么起这么早呀?”女人一边提问一边整理自己的睡裙，她是这里的老板娘，三十来岁，说话带着一股道不清派系的南方口音，每次高天亮来买东西的时候都要多塞他几块泡泡糖。高天亮学着女人的腔调回了句“失眠”，显然他的模仿令人不甚满意，女人憋着笑，作势要去拧高天亮胳膊上的肉，男孩胳膊上的鞭痕在她下手之前先落入了她的眼底，于是她把悬在半空的手缩了回去，脸上露出了个意味深长的表情，拍着高天亮的肩膀和贱兮兮的他说年轻人要节制一点。高天亮翻了个白眼，他实在搞不明白这么大一个人怎么能这么幼稚的成天拿他开涮，他越过女人的身子往小卖部门里挤，打算买点东西转移一下话题，在零食柜转了一圈没啥想买的东西，最后在收银台的位置停了下来，和女人指了指玻璃柜台里的烟。女人嘴上说着烟不卖给小屁孩，还是低下头取了一包扔给高天亮，高天亮一边扫付款码一边笑嘻嘻的和女人说“谢啦”，然后从柜台上顺走了女人用过的打火机，到了门口还举着打火机朝女人晃了晃，换来了女人一句带着笑的“小瘪三”。

实际上高天亮不会抽烟，他穿着白色t恤深色牛仔裤，脚上踩着双没刷干净的帆布鞋，瘦小的身子往路边一蹲，如果胳膊上没有那几道狞笑的伤疤倒是很像个普通中学生。他蹲在一家半个月没开门的情趣用品店门前的水泥台阶上，装着从容点着烟吸了一大口，廉价烟草的味道把他呛的七荤八素，咳了半天也没咳干净那难闻的味道，他不想再吸第二口，手指架着烟看它自己慢慢的烧。高天亮的眼眶有点湿，是他吸第一口烟时候呛的，蹲下的时牛仔裤粗硬的布料磨到了他小腿肚的伤，疼痛让他产生了一些古怪的联想，他看着烟头慢腾腾往外散的灰烟，想到了浴室里升腾的水汽，手上的伤口又鲜明的疼了起来。他突然意识到也许他现在还是害怕看见卓定，就算卓定已经拐弯抹角的和他暗示他不会向他问那些他害怕回答的问题。他怕自己的伤口泄密，把他心里见不得光的念想暴露在阳光下，太阳不合时宜从东边的矮楼上升了起来，把他胳膊上的鞭痕烘的暖融融的，可是他这次没有接下阳光的暗示，他不用再想下去了，卓定现在应该还在睡觉，而太阳会给他带来更多的东西，他听见远处传来卷帘门工作的声音，再过一会早餐铺应该就聚满了人，他站起来朝小吃铺的方向走去，在那间小门面挤满人之前买一个牛肉馅饼，也不清楚是牛肉馅饼的原因，还是卖早点的老爷爷把馅饼递给他时候慈祥的笑脸，高天亮的情绪在早餐铺子里发生了微妙的改变。也许他的伤口还会再疼几天，也许明天他还会碰上难缠的客人，但是现在看来这些好像都不是什么太糟糕的事情，总归还是会好事发生，就像现在，天亮了。

Tbc


End file.
